1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems in the field of signals intelligence, and more particularly, to entropic activity detection and monitoring computer systems for collecting and analyzing data packets wirelessly transmitted from a wireless transmitter by applying information theoretic metrics (Tsallis entropy).
2. Description of Prior Art
The field of signals intelligence (often contracted to SIGINT) is any intelligence-gathering by interception of signals (including, but not limited to electromagnetic signals), including, but not limited to interception of signals between (i) people; (ii) machines; and/or (iii) people and machines. SIGINT is not necessarily limited with respect to: (i) encryption; (ii) sensitivity of the information; (iii) use of cryptanalysis; and/or (iv) method of interception. It does concern itself with remotely monitoring signals for the purpose of exploiting the received data or signals to detect, monitor and track sources of interest. This may be cooperative sources but more often than not it is surreptious surveillance and as such involves noncooperative focal points.
Remote detection and monitoring is a type of signals intelligence. Current approaches to remote detection and monitoring includes active systems/methods. Active surveillance entails transmission of an interrogating probe (e.g., acoustic, electromagnetic, optical, etc.) into the space of interest. This type of surveillance is overt, intrusive and detectable, all of which are undesirable for most surveillance applications, many of which need to remain covert. In addition, most active methods require special purpose hardware and software. For example, the electromagnetic domain ultra wideband (UWB) based techniques radiate high repetition rate electromagnetic (EM) pulses into an interrogation space and process the reflected energy. UWB requires complex, sophisticated and expensive hardware and signals processing systems, is still in the test and development phase, and most importantly is greatly hampered by regulatory spectrum management issues. Among these spectrum issues is the potential interference with Global Positioning (GPS) signals.